Son of Wolverine
by Alphamon Burstmode X
Summary: Jack Darby is kidnapped by M.E.C.H and is tortured before waking up as a Mutant. Join Jack as he learns to use his abilities along with the children of the atom, the X-Men (Jack x ?) Please enjoy and review. Rated for classic Wolverine violence.
1. The claws come out

Son of Wolverine

Chapter 1

The claws come out

Hey guys. Okay, so I've been having random ideas akin to this since watching Logan and I thought I'd write one out of for all of you. Plus it's a bit more original than Jack being Spiderman because they have the same voice actor. At the moment the pairings is undecided as is weather or not Raf and Miko will be Mutants. Though I do have an idea for what to give Miko. (No, not making her Negasonic Teenage Warhead.) Anyway... Let's kick it up!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jackson 'Jack' Darby had just arrived home from school. Much to his annoyance, he had to get home on foot due to the fact that his Autobot guardian/partner, Arcee was on a recon assignment.

Jack entered the house before going over to the couch. As he was flipping through the channels on the TV, he noticed in the corner of his eye that the closet was cracked open. Strangely enough, he could also smell gunpowder even from though the closet was a good fifteen feet from him.

Jack heard the door beginning to creek and he quickly and covertly pulled his phone out of his pocket and turned the camera on before placing it under the couch cushion. But had it just far enough out to where the camera was looking up at him.

Suddenly two masked figures busted out of the closet and one of them grabbed Jack in a choke hold. Jack did his best to fight back but his efforts were quickly undone by the other assailant knocking him out with a taser before he and his associate dragged the unconscious boy out of the house.

(Six hours later)

June Darby entered the house noticing that both the closet door was wide open and the TV had been left on. June instantly knew something was wrong. Why would Jack have even opened the closet, let alone leave it open?

June was quick to take out her phone and call Jack only for the phone to vibrate from under the cushion. June grabbed the phone and notice a message that said out of free data before she looked at the camera roll to see the goons kidnapping Jack and bolting for the door and driving as fast as she could for the Autobot base.

Upon arriving at the base, June jumped out of her car and ran as fast as she could up to the stairs to where the humans would be and ran to the edge and shouted for Optimus.

"June, what's the matter?" The Autobot leader asked.

"Jack's been kidnapped!" June shouted as she showed the video of Jack being taken and Optimus was instantly aware of who took Jack.

"M.E.C.H." The Autobot leader growled before calling all members of team Prime.

(Secret M.E.C.H lab)

Jack woke up strapped to a table in the middle of a dimly lit room. Not sure what was going on, he quickly moved his tongue behind his teeth and activated a tracking device that Agent Fowler had given him after M.E.C.H kidnapped his mother.

"Comfortable, Jack?" A voice asked before the one behind it stepped out to reveal a well built man with white hair and a scar over his left eye.

'Silas.' Jack growled inside his mind. "What the hell do you want this time." He said, deciding to cut the fat.

"Direct. I respect that." The M.E.C.H commander mocked before walking up to the table and leaning down just far enough away from Jack that the shackles would stop him from grabbing his throat. "Well, to answer your question, Jack, you are here for that." He said as he pointed to a Vehicon corpse. "You see, Jack. I've done some research on the metals that your friends are made of and I've found out something very interesting." He said before walking over to a computer and pulling up some chemical analysis on the metal.

"Am I supposed to understand that?" Jack asked in irritation.

"To put it simply, this metal is twice as strong as steel, three time the durability of chromium, and a melting point far beyond that of any metal I've seen. But most impressive is the fact that this particular meta is highly flexible. It is easily in the top three most impressive metals I am aware of." Silus explained.

"What does that have to do with me?" Jack asked as he tried to struggle out of the shackles.

"Quite simple. I did some research in to grafting metal to bone. For most metals it would be impossible for a normal human. However the same cannot be said for Cybertronian metal." Silas said as Jack's eyes went wide. "Looks like you're catching on." Silas said before snapping his fingers as two of the M.E.C.H agents began to well Jack to a tank. "Oh and in case your thinking about finding a way to break out once we finish making you near invincible. You should know that the moment we're done this is going on you." He said as he held up what Jack could only assume was some kind of mind control collar.

Jack continued to struggle on the table as one of the M.E.C.H agents came up with an iv tube before Silas put his hand up. "There won't any need for anesthesia." He said with a sadistic grin. Before two more agents began to place tubes on Jack's limbs, ribs, and three points on his spine including right where his spine met his skull, each one quite literally drilling in to his bones as Jack cried out in pain.

(Xavier Institute: Bayville NY)

Within a circular room with only a catwalk which led a computer in the middle of the room, sat a man in a wheelchair wearing a black turtleneck sweater under a beige blazer was sitting at the computer console with a helmet that connected him to it.

The man seemed very troubled at what he was obviously felling while trembling with his eyes shut. The mans eyes snapped open before he reached out with his mind. ::Logan! Get in here!:: He called as a grizzled man wearing a black and brown leather jacket over charcoal grey t shirt walked in.

"What's wrong, Charles?" The man asked he walked up behind hi chair bound friend.

"It would appear that a new Mutant is about to wake up their powers and it is not a pleasant awakening."

"What do you mean?" Logan asked as Charles brought up a holographic image of a brain.

"As you can see, the pain centers of this young man's brain are abnormally active. Which can only mean..." Charles led.

"The kid's being tortured." Logan reasoned.

(Back at the M.E.C.H lab)

Jack to continued to scream at the pain of what was happening to him as the Cybertronian metal was coated over his bones and mixed with the marrow. After a few minutes of agony, Jack's screams began to become much more feral as two metal blades out of the tops of both of his fists before each of his wrists both had a blade coming out of them.

Silas did not notice the changes happening to Jack and any chance of him turning around and noticing were undone by the proximity alarm going off. He walked over to a monitor to see the Autobots in their vehicle forms and Fowler, who was riding in Prime holding a tablet.

"He had a tracker!" Silas shouted before walking for the exit fallowed closely by one of his lieutenants. "Find the tracker and destroy it then meet me at the next base." He ordered before exiting the room.

The lieutenant and five other M.E.C.H agents turned to go to Jack just in time to see his right shackle be broken before Jack used the blades on his hand to slice the chains on his left, all the while, letting out primal growls and grunts.

One of the M.E.C.H agents reach for his side arm only for Jack to pounce forward and slice his throat, landing on his knees before slicing another agent's leg off at the knee. Two more tried to rush Jack from behind only for him to shoot strait up and extend his arms and cut their heads before stabbing yet another agent in the shoulder, pulling him down before stabbing him through the back of the head. Just then, the lieutenant fired of a shot gun and blew off half of Jack's face. Jack staggered back only a moment before turning to face the lieutenant, the flesh growing back over his skull, the lieutenant only had time to take one step back before Jack stabbed in to him and all six blades came out of his back before Jack then lifted the man up before he pulled his arm apart, cutting the man in half.

For the next few moments, Jack simply stood there, still only letting out growls when suddenly a large door slid open and Jack pointed his blades at it only to see the Autobots who quickly transformed to look at the scene in front of them.

"By the Allspark." Ratchet whispered in shock.

Fowler scanned the area before his eyes landed on the agent who's leg Jack sliced off. "That one's still alive." He said before pulling his gun and going for the downed agent. Seeing this, Jack began to growl before rushing for Fowler only to be grabbed by Arcee.

Jack struggled for a bit before looking up to Arcee. "Jack. It's going to be okay." She said in a comforting tone. Feeling like he was in a safe place now, Jack slipped off in to sleep as his blades went back inside his flesh. Arcee could only look over the unconscious body of her partner and whimper slightly as she cradled him and looked at the tubes attached to his body.

(Back at the Xavier institute)

Charles and Logan continued to look at the hologram of the brain and saw that all of the red markings changed to green.

"The boy's in a resting state. I should be able to track him now." Charles said as he began to focus a bit more before he pinpointed where they needed to go. "Logan, prep the Velocity, we're going to Nevada." He said before closing his eyes. ::Jean, meet myself and Logan in the hanger. I may require your help.:: He said through his mind.

::I'm on my way, professor.:: A young woman responded in Charles' mind before he rolled out of the room and the circular X style door closed behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well there you go. I hope you enjoyed the beginning of this story. Next time, Jack's relation to Logan is revealed and Charles and Jean attempt to help him recover from his ordeal. Now, as I said before, the pairing is undecided. The current possibilities for that are Arcee, Miko, Jean, Kitty, Wanda, and Rouge. Please vote in the reviews and until next time and as always... Keep on keeping on.


	2. Forest of the mind

Chapter 2

Forest of the mind

Okay, really liking the response so far. Took only thirty minutes to get the minimum three reviews for chapter 1. Speaking of which on to the reviews that weren't just about the relationship pole.

RaidenSephano Feli Ita Vargas: Glad you like it so far.

LegionairBlaze: Well, he has all of Daken's abilities. But isn't a complete dick.

Or-lan-do626: I kind of want to avoid giving Miko the ability to blow crap up.

duskrider: Thank you.

booklover41: I hope this doesn't disappoint.

Spikedmaster290: Glad you liked it.

Kirjakissa91: Hope you like it.

Zak saturday 1: Here you go.

Now on to the ship pole.

Arcee 2

Miko: 0

Jean:3

Rogue: 0

Kitty: 0

Wanda:1

Harem (Not my idea. But I got votes for it.):2

One last thing. Since I didn't explain this last time. This takes place in the early parts of Season 2 of Transformers Prime and after the first episode of X-Men Evolution season 2. Now then, True Believers... Let's kick it up!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

June was sitting next to the make shift hospital bed that had been set up for him in the Autobot base. Given the events of the day, she was just happy that he was okay. She then looked over to tubes that they had managed get out of Jack's bones and looked to the edge of one to notice the hardened metal.

"It couldn't be." June whispered to herself before Fowler came up behind her.

"June, there's something you should probably see." The former army ranger said as the two of them walked over to where Raf and Miko were sitting look the view screen. "Okay, Ratchet. Play it." Fowler said, knowing that even if they did try to shield Raf and Miko from this, that they would find a way to see it anyway.

Ratchet pressed a few keys on the computer and pulled up the footage that the M.E.C.H agents thankfully didn't have time to erase. He decided to skip strait to the point in the fight when Jack got his face blown off. They all watched in astonishment (See what I did there?) as the flesh formed back over Jack's metal skull.

"Woah." Was the only word Miko could get out.

"Unbelievable." Raf said in pure awe.

'He's jut like him.' June thought as she looked over to Jack for a second before turning back as the group watched Jack stab in the M.E.C.H lieutenant before Ratchet paused the footage to spare them the sight of their friend ripping a man in half.

All of them looked on in silence at the image. Miko was the first to break the silence with the whisper a word that she had heard in stories from WW2 vets back in Japan of a man just like Jack was now. "Kuzuri."

"How did M.E.C.H make Jack able to do that?" Bulkhead asked.

"They didn't." June said, gaining everyone's attention. "M.E.C.H only put the metal over his skeleton. But the claws and healing are all Jack." She explained.

"What do you mean?" Arcee asked, confused at June's statement.

"I mean that Jack is a Mutant." June explained.

"A what?" Bulkhead asked.

"Someone with superhuman powers." June said, simplifying things for the Autobot's.

'So that's what it is.' Miko thought as she looked down at her hand.

"You mean like that green guy who appeared a few years ago?" Arcee asked.

"No, he was given his power through gamma radiation. Mutants are born with powers. But they usually don't wake them up until they're teenagers." Fowler explained before turning to June. " How did you know what Jack was?" He asked. June was about to answer when suddenly, the group heard an alarm go off.

"What is it?" Optimus asked as Ratchet brought the security feed to the outside showing a jet copter on the landing pad before Charles Logan and a young woman with fiery red hair wearing khaki cargo pants, brown flip flops, a bracelet on each wrist and periwinkle shirt which showed her midriff stepped (and rolled) out of it.

"I don't believe it." June whispered so softly that no one else could here her.

"Let them in." Fowler instructed before Ratchet turned to him. "They're part of a group that helps young Mutants come to terms with their powers. A contact of mine told me that they found out what happened at the M.E.C.H base." He explained.

"You are certain they will be able to keep our secret?" Optimus asked.

"They can." Fowler said with a nod.

"Alright." Optimus said before turning to Ratchet. "Let them in." He said as Ratchet pressed the a button which opened the elevator door up top.

As the elevator lowered itself down Logan took the opportunity to inform Jean on something. "Alright, here's the deal. The guys living here are top secret. I met one of them a few months before coming home." Logan explained, remembering seeing a memorial with a broken horn on top of it.

"Why are the people here top secret?" Jean asked before the door opened to reveal the Autobots. "Oh." She said in understanding.

The three of them walked out of the elevator. Within moments Logan's eyes landed upon the mother of the young man on the table.

"June?" He asked in disbelief.

"Logan." June said, feeling more than a bit nervous at seeing the man.

Charles having helped Logan regain all of his memories some time earlier, knew what was going on to between the two. But decided to keep on the task at hand and rolled up to agent Fowler.

"I'm Charles Xavier." He introduced, shaking Fowler's hand.

"William Fowler. Phil Coulson contacted me and told me you were coming." Fowler said before leading the Professor to where Jack was. June, meanwhile walked up to Logan, almost dreading the conversation she was about to have.

"Um. Do you remember me?" She asked, having been with Logan during the event in which he lost his memories.

"Yeah. Charles over there helped me get my memories back after that mess in the Rockies." Logan explained.

"Yeah." June said, feeling guilty. "Listen, Logan, I'm sorry for leaving after everything that happened with those black ops guys and your brother." She said, referring to the last time that she had seen the man. (AN: Think Origins minus Silverfox, Cyclops, sort of Emma Frost but not really and Barakapool.)

"It's alright. Not everyone could handle something like that." Logan said before noticing something. "What is it?" He asked.

June could tell there was no turning back at that point as she let out a sigh. "About a month after you lost your memories and I left..." She began, trembling a little bit. "I found out that I was pregnant." She admitted causing most of the people in the room to go wide eyed as Logan looked up to where Charles was looking over Jack.

For the next few minutes everyone, particularly the Humans and Mutants, remained silent due to the situation. Just then Charles rolled up. Not wanting to add to the drama he simply turned to his fellow telepath.

"Jean, I'm going to need your help." He said, signaling for the red head to fallow him. Upon reaching Jack, Charles began to explain. " The sheer pain that Jack was subjected to, his mind retreated in on its self." He said.

"So, the two of us have to go in and pull him out." Jean reasoned, gaining a nod from Charles. Jean then moved to the other side of the table and both she and Charles placed their finger tips to Jack's temples before closing their eyes and using their telepathic abilities to enter Jack's mind.

Inside Jack's mind:

The two of them soon found themselves standing in a dim forest.

"Wow. We go in to his mind and end up in the woods. This guy is definitely Logan's son." Jean joked, getting a slight smile from Charles.

The two of them began to walk through the woods in search of Jack when suddenly, they heard a loud explosion before they turned to see a cloud of blue smoke. The two telepaths ran to the source of the smoke and saw Jack standing just outside the blast range.

"What happened here?" Jean asked.

"Let's see for ourselves." Charles replied as the two of them focused, causing the memory to rewind just enough to see a Cybertronian coming at Jack and what appeared to be Spider legs. "That explains it." Charles said before Jean turned to him. "Often times, when people are in unbearable pain, they mentally go back to the point when they feel strongest." He explained before walking over to Jack and bringing him out of the paused memory.

"Who are you." Jack asked, stepping back a bit.

"My name is Professor Charles Xavier. This is my student, Jean Grey." The older telepath introduced. "Tell me, Jack, what is the last thing you remember?" Charles asked, using his powers to make Jack more comfortable and willing to talk.

"I was captured, trapped to a table, and then I had tubes drilled in to my bones." Jack said, trying to recall what happened afterward.

"What were they trying to do?" Jean asked.

"They were fusing alien metal in to my bones." Jack explained as Jeans eyes widened at the fact that is what happened to Jack.

"Jack, do you know where we are, right now?" Charles asked as Jacked looked to the paused image of the explosion catching up to the Spider-Bot.

"This is my memory. We're in my head." Jack worked out.

Charles couldn't help but be impressed at how quick Jack was able to figure that out. "Indeed we are." He confirmed before walking up to Jack. "We're here to take you back out. You'll wake up with your friends and your mother." He explained.

Jack couldn't tell if it was the grandfatherly tone of Charles' voice or the pure caring look in Jean's eyes. But he knew right away that he could trust these two. "Okay, what do I have to do?" He asked as Charles and Jean placed their hand on his shoulder.

"Close your eyes. Clear your mind." Jean said in a comforting tone before the forest faded away in to a starry void before Charles and Jean focused their power through Jack as all of them were engulfed in light.

Back outside Jack's mind:

Jack's eyes slowly opened as he sat up before looking over to the screen and seeing an image of himself with his claw out as everything came back to him. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright." Jean said with a kind smile, gaining a nod from Jack.

"Jack." June said, getting her son's attention. "How are you feeling?" She asked as Jack looked down at his hand.

"Never been better." He said with a small smile on his face.

June simply smiled at how quickly her son's ability to bounce back after something like he had just been through. She then let out a sigh. "Jack, there's someone here you should meet." The nurse said before she held out her hand to help Jack up before leading him to Logan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, there you go. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next time, Jack and Logan are officially introduced to Logan and is given an offer to learn how to use his new gifts. Please remember to like fallow and review and until next time and as always... Keep on keeping on.


End file.
